Laying it on the line
by Writing-In-Shadows
Summary: feelings are revealed that have been hiden for long enough


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I gain no profit from this story, just the satisfaction of being creative and have others read it.

**A/N: **I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes in advance as I'm sure there will be although I'll try to spell check everything before submitting. It's my first story so I'm still getting used to writing but hopefully they will get better the more I write. Another note, yes this is a story about Ginny/Hermione in a romantic/sexual relationship (hinted) so if you don't like then don't read. You have been warned!!

**Authors Note: **_Writing in Italics are thoughts of the characters_

**ONE SHOT**

**Laying it on the line **

The Gryffindor common room is quiet and almost empty on the cold November evening. The only occupants are Harry and Ron who are playing a game of wizards' chest which Ron was winning yet again and Hermione, sitting on the sofa finishing up her potions essay due in a week.

"You know Harry, I don't know why you think you can beat me mate. Just give up already. Ron was grinning from ear to ear as his queen took out Harry's knight.

"No way, with the amount of times we have played, I think I'm due at least one win" Harry replied with a determined look on his handsome features.

Hermione sighed at the same old conversation and looked up from her essay for the first time in two hours. "Well instead of playing chest, why don't you get started on at least one of the assignments you've got for this week?"

"Because Hermy we aren't as boring as you and right now I think beating Harry at chest is a lot more fun then writing an essay for Snape" Ron snapped. He was starting to get frustrated with her constant lecturing

"Well Ronald don't come crying to me when you need help!" just as those words left Hermione's lips, the portrait opened to reveal a tired Ginny Weasley stumbling into the common room.

"Hey what's with all the shouting?" Ginny looks from Ron to Hermione and then to Harry for any explanation but none is given. Hermione is still mad at Ron but when she sees Ginny walk into the room she forgets everything but her. Since the summer Hermione has been noticing Ginny more and more, and having feelings for her that she thought were meant for Ron. It confused the hell out of her at first but now she has accepted that she has fallen for the youngest Weasley but she tries to hide it.

Ron returns to his game with Harry as Ginny walks over to the sofa to sit next to Hermione. Harry offers up a quick smile before returning to the game.

"Hey Gin where have you been?" Hermione asks whilst trying not to blush from Ginny sitting so close that she can feel the heat radiating from the beautiful girl beside her. _How does she have this effect on me, just by being next to me?_

Ginny looks up smiling "Oh I was just with Luna helping her with some Charms homework"

Hermione feels jealousy building up within her but she manages to push it away quickly. "That's good, at least someone thinks homework is important" she looks towards Ron as she says this but he continues to ignore her.

"I take it Ron and Harry are playing chest instead of doing their homework and that was what the shouting was about before?"

_Got it in one Gin, no wonder I've fallen in love with you, _Hermione nods her head and replies with a timid "yes" Ron speaks again for the first time since Ginny entered the room. "Yeah so what? It will get done Hermy so stop fretting about it"

Hermione looks at Ron sharply "If I didn't fret Ronald I don't think you would do any homework ever and another thing, will you stop calling me Hermy!"

"Sorry Hermy" Ron mumbles to himself but just loud enough for the others to hear him. Hermione humphs and goes back to her potions work as she isn't in the mood for another fight with him tonight.

"Ron" Ginny says in a warning voice, she hates the way he treats Hermione and on more than one occasion she has defended her against her git of a brother. Hermione knows what that tone of voice means from Ginny and smiles slightly to herself.

"Check mate!" Ron shouts triumphantly as Harry groans because he has lost yet again against Ron. "Ok you won again. I'm going to bed, you coming Ron?"

"Yeah ok mate, mite as well, I'm not too keen on the company" Ron stands with Harry to walk up stairs as Hermione glares at him from her place on the sofa.

"Ron don't be such a git all the time" Ginny glares at her brother in challenge as he stomps up to the boys dorm. Harry says a quick night looking apologetic at the two girls on the sofa as he too walks up to the boys dorm.

Ginny clears her throat and gives Hermione a reassuring smile when she gets the older girls attention from the essay still in her hands. "Don't take any notice of him Mione, he's just a prat" Hermione blushes slightly at the shortening of her name which only Ginny uses and can get away with. _How many times can she get me to bloody blush, I feel so inadequate when I'm next to her. _

"I know. I try but sometimes he just annoys me so much. Why can't he see that I'm only trying to help him?"

"Because he doesn't see how brilliant you are and that he actually needs you if he wants to finish Hogwarts" Ginny places her hand over Hermione's _is she trying to kill me?_ Hermione doesn't move her hand away but just enjoys the warmth from the red head as her heart pounds quickly in her chest and her stomach feels as though she has bats flying around in there.

Ginny notices that Hermione is looking a little flushed and thinking she is uncomfortable, removes her hand from Hermione's "are you ok Mione? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" "No you didn't" Hermione interrupts quickly "I mean you don't…I don't mind. Really" Hermione takes her bottom lip between her teeth and starts to nibble on it slightly whilst looking down at her hands which are slightly shaking.

Ginny smirks slightly to herself as she watches the way Hermione is reacting to her. She has been in love with the older witch since the beginning of her fourth year which was two years ago now and she has hidden it quiet well thinking Hermione would never look at her in that way as she assumed (along with all the other students at Hogwarts) that Hermione would end up with Ron. Recently however, Ginny has noticed that Hermione blushes whenever she's around, sometimes finds it hard to talk to her without stuttering (which is very un-Hermione like) and Hermione has been finding any excuse to touch her or just be close to her. At first Ginny brushed it off as wishful thinking on her part, but as time has gone on, Ginny has started to think otherwise.

Wanting to test whether or not she is right about Hermione, Ginny has been subtly doing things (like holding Hermione's hand and complimenting her) so that she can watch her reaction. Needing to know how Hermione feels before potentially making a fool out of herself by revealing her feelings and losing the best thing in her life.

"So is that almost finished" Ginny gestures to the parchment in Hermione's hand. "Yes, it's ah just potions, not due till next week but I wanted to get it out of the way" Ginny nods in understanding and is about to reply when Hermione cuts her off "So you were with Luna earlier? What homework did she need help with?" Ginny notes the hint of jealousy in Hermione's voice and thinks that this might give her an opportunity to find out if Hermione really does like her.

"I told you Mione, Charms" Ginny giggles slightly "Oh Yeah, silly me" _nice one idiot, make a fool out of yourself why don't you. _

Ginny continues unaware of Hermione's internal chastising. "She just had a bit of trouble with how to end the essay. It didn't take long so the rest of the time we just chatted and hung out. Luna is really quit funny and I don't mean in the weird way but comical to talk to and really intelligent you know?"

"Oh is she really?" Hermione tries to sound interested but can't help the dryness of her words as they pass her lips. At that moment Hermione Granger wanted to hex Luna, and it is not often she wishes someone in pain. Hermione stuffs her now finished essay into her school bag and throws her quill into the bottom carelessly. Ginny now smirking more than before inches closer to Hermione whilst at the same time moving her hand onto Hermione's thigh, which causes the other girl to jump at the contact and stare into Ginny's piercing gaze.

"Hey Mione what's wrong? Have I said something to upset you?"

"Don't be silly Gin of cause not I'm just tired"

Hermione attempts to stand from the sofa but Ginny catches her hand and pulls her back down. With the momentum Hermione almost falls on top of Ginny, stopping just in time.

"Are you sure Hermione? You sound a little…jealous?" Ginny finishes in a whisper. Suddenly Hermione finds herself unable to look or move away from Ginny as her breathing becomes shallow due to the proximity of the younger girl. Ginny notices this and subconsciously licks her lips whist being drawn in to the depths of Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"I…I…er am…jealous…not jealous…why would you think?" Hermione stutters out trying to regain some form of control over her body, mind and now speech which all seem to be failing her at this moment.

Ginny thinks that they have been playing this hide and seek game for long enough so with her Gryffindor courage she decides to finally ask the question that has been plaguing her mind for far too long now. "Mione do you like me?" not quite catching on (or trying to avoid the question) Hermione shifts in her seat whilst saying "yes I like you Gin, your one of my best friends, You know that"

Rolling her eyes Ginny decides to push on "No Hermione I know you like me, I meant do you like me like me" suddenly Ginny doesn't feel so confident. "Do you? I mean to say, are you? Hermione is so nervous that she is finding it difficult to breath and stop herself from shaking as she know exactly what Ginny is trying to ask her. _What do I do? Should I tell her the truth and risk her hating me or do I deny it and potentially ruin any chance that I might have with her?_

Making up her mind quickly Hermione asks Ginny suddenly "Am I what Gin?" taking a deep breath Ginny attempts to ask again in a shy voice. "Hermione are you attracted to me?" Ginny watches Hermione's reaction with bated breath as Hermione looks at her with wide eyes, a nibble on her bottom lip and fidgeting hands. Finally after what feels like hours (but in reality only a couple of seconds have passed) Hermione swallows nervously then answers, "Yeah I do Gin, I like you and I'm very much attracted to you" Hermione and Ginny both release the breath they didn't realise they were holding.

Hermione starts to think that she has made a mistake telling Ginny the truth but before she has chance to stutter out an apology, she sees a smirk forming on Ginny's face which quickly turns into a mischievous smile. "Good because I'm very much attracted to you too"

"Really?" Hermione is now smiling like an idiot but she doesn't care, she is too happy to care about anything at the moment apart from this red haired beauty in front of her who is now leaning towards her. Ginny's hand reaches out to lightly stroke the side of Hermione's cheek as her lips graze softly against Hermione's in a sweet and timid kiss.

Although the kiss is soft and gentle, it ignites a fire within the two girls as Hermione deepens the kiss, wanting to show Ginny how much she cares for her and partly for her own mind to know that this is actually happening.

After several seconds the need to breath becomes too much and they separate, both breathing hard and with matching dazed expressions upon their pink tinged faces.

Ginny whispers breathlessly "I've wanted to do that for so long now" Hermione sighs in response before leaning in to capture Ginny's lips again. After another couple of seconds they separate again and this time it is Hermione who speaks "Me too, I hope this means we can keep doing this" Hermione places her hand on Ginny's knee as Ginny smiles, kisses her on the cheek and whispers a "Definitely"

Seeing that the fire in the common room is dieing out and it is getting late, Hermione suggests they should go to bed. They walk up to the 6th year girls dorm hand in hand but when they reach the door Hermione releases Ginny's hand to let her go inside. "Night Gin, sweet dreams" Ginny kisses Hermione lightly on the lips "They will be, see you in the morning and sleep well" Ginny opens the door and backs inside as Hermione continues up the few more steps to the 7th year dorm with a huge smile on her face. _I will certainly be sleeping well don't you worry. I can't believe Ginny likes me too. And she kissed me! 3 TIMES! _

Hermione enters the dorm and tip toes silently over to her bed and floats down onto it with a happy contented sigh, closing her eyes to dream of her Ginny.


End file.
